Enchanted
by tlyxor1
Summary: Oneshot. James gives up on Lily after sixth year. Tragedy strikes, circumstances change and James soon finds himself in search for a bride to take up the title of Lady Potter. He finds her - and his future - in the arms of Juliana Longbottom. Because old friends make the best kind of lovers. AU. James/OC.


**Enchanted **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. All recognisable characters, content or locations belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

**Summary:** James gives up on Lily after sixth year. Circumstances change, James is in search of a bride and he finds her - and his future - in the arms of Juliana Longbottom. JP/OC. Oneshot for now.

**Rating:** T for character death.

**Author:** tlyxor1.

It was surprisingly easy to let go of Lily Evans. But then, by the end of sixth year, while her venomous words, hateful insults and icy gaze washed over him, all he could think about was the fact that she'd finally lost her appeal. maybe he'd gotten over the chase, maybe he'd moved on from childhood crushes, maybe it was something entirely different, but whatever the case, he had far more important things to concern himself with than his past feelings (obsession?) for Lily Evans.

When he'd boarded the Hogwarts Express after sixth year, it was with the knowledge that he'd meet his mother and father on platform 9 and 3/4. They'd go out to dinner to celebrate the passage another successful year at Hogwarts, they'd return home afterwards and what would follow would be another summer holiday learning the ins and outs of the Potter Estate from his father. When not, Sirius would be visiting from his grandfather's country home, learning the very same things for his future succession as the Lord of the house of Black.

Except that didn't happen. Rather, he'd disembarked off the Hogwarts Express at King's Cross station and sought out the familiar presence of his mother and father. When he couldn't find them, he simply assumed that they were late and thus settled himself down to wait. He'd ignored the fact that they'd never been late (ever), but James didn't begin to worry until an hour had passed with no sign of either of them. It was then that he'd disapparated home, to the family's townhouse in Cardiff, though it had taken him only moments to learn why they'd not showed up.

Over the house in Hud Square, the Dark Mark had loomed, sickly green and unforgiving. James didn't know how long he'd stared at it - numb - before he was brought from his stupor by the tired eyes of his father's best friend, Harfang Longbottom. The man had been dressed in his auror uniform, but James had been too caught up in his own horror to realise that his godfather had been called to investigate the attack.

"Are they…"

"I'm sorry, Jamie. They're gone. I'm sorry."

The day - supposed to be a joyous occasion - had seemed to go on forever and at the same time, it had passed in no time at all. He'd entered the house, had seen all the signs that his parents had put up a fight, but had not wasted any time in entering the study. It was untouched, protected by unbreakable blood seals that ensured only Potters could enter. He'd circled the desk, settled himself in the seat James could only recognise as his father's. He'd withdrawn the family's ritual bowl and knife from within. A slice to his palm, seven drops, a a swirl of magic and the ring that marked him as the heir of house Potter and the summoning ritual had been complete.

James had spoken to the totem for a long time. The family magic was mourning the loss of the family's Lord and Lady, but it had been ready to accept their new lord. So James had claimed his Lordship, had donned the ring and responsibilities and by the time the day was over, he'd never felt so weary in his life.

Over a month had passed since that day. He missed his parents fiercely, but he'd fallen into the role of Lord Potter with almost unnatural ease. The title came with expectations however and though he was young, James found himself considering a suitable bride to take up the title of Lady Potter. That was why, when he'd received the invitation, he'd accepted. Juliana Longbottom's coming of age ball was no surprise - neither was the fact that he was invited - but what was a surprise was the fact that Lily Evans had been invited. He wouldn't have noticed - mind you - but she'd approached him, sympathy in her gaze and condolences on her tongue.

And for the first time, he was the one to walk away, across the ballroom and to where Juliana was leant up against a pillar, fanning her face, cheeks flush from dance and merriment.

"You look breathtaking tonight, Miss Juliana." He clasped her hand, bowed over it and kissed her knuckles, all while his gaze never left her own.

And indeed she did.

James couldn't remember seeing it happen, but over the course of their Hogwarts years, while they'd drifted apart in friends and hobbies, Juliana had grown into a beauty with high cheek bones, a slender nose and a rosy-lipped smile. She was slightly above average in height, with willowy curves and the longest of legs, so it was fairly safe to say that when he'd first laid eyes on her that night, he'd been awed. She was far from the girl with the wild curls and freckles of their past, though he could appreciate the wildness of her basic character.

"And you are looking very handsome yourself, Lord Potter," she answered. A curtsy followed. "I hope you are enjoying yourself this evening?"

"I am," he confirmed. They met gazes and James cracked first, erupting into a bout of uncontrollable laughter. Juliana followed and for some time, the two reminisced over days past, where the world was the width of a variety of family manors, when magic was beautiful and when happiness was everlasting.

It was disturbed by a defeated sigh from Juliana. "I'm sorry, James, but I'm afraid duty calls. My mother expects me to dance with all the geriatric codgers she can find."

James chortled, but didn't hesitate to offer his hand. "Do you care to dance, mademoiselle?"

She beamed, slid her smaller, lace covered hand in his and allowed James to lead her onto the dance floor. A waltz was playing and the two fell into step with ease, years of practise - together and apart - ensuring that they crossed the floor with light, fluid steps, all while they chatted between themselves, smiles on their faces and the occasional sound of laughter heard by the other party goers.

After three more dances, they separated, Juliana to continue with her duties as the birthday girl, James to seek out Sirius. His friend was easy to find, lurking by the refreshments table, in the company of Frank Longbottom, his betrothed, Alice Prewett and Lily Evans.

"Well, if it isn't the Casanova himself," Sirius mocked, "You looked awfully cosy with Miss Juliana Longbottom for a while."

James took a moment to look around and pleased that no one was watching, didn't hesitate to punch his friend in the side.

"Ow," Sirius protested, "That was uncalled for, Prongsy. I was just stating what I saw, you great-"

Frank cleared his throat, Sirius gave an unrepentant grin and James shrugged, as if to say 'what can I do?'

"In all seriousness, you look like you enjoyed yourself. I'm glad. You needed that." Sirius clapped James on the shoulder, took a swig of the whisky he'd smuggled in and commented idly, "So Miss Evans here made head girl this year."

James glanced at Lily, nodded his acknowledgement and congratulated the witch on her achievement. His gaze, however, returned to Frank who, for all of the promises of brothers forever, seemed to be glaring holes into James' head.

"What?"

"What are your intentions towards my sister?"

Sirius choked, Alice arched a curious eyebrow and Lily looked to be sucking sour lemons, but James hardly noticed. He'd caught Juliana's gaze across the ballroom and his mind had blanked, the only thing on loop in his head the fact that Juliana Longbottom was absolutely beautiful.

"I think that answers your question, Frankie," Sirius quipped. Frank nodded his agreement, a small, bemused smile on his face. He clasped James' shoulder, met James' gaze with a solemn one of his own and gave a smile.

"I love you like my brother, Jamie. I would trust no one else to take care of my baby sister like you would. I'll give you my blessing for a courtship offer, but if you break her heart, I promise you, there will be no end to your suffering."

James was in a haze for the rest of the night. If it was as a result to his epiphany, the few glasses of elf wine he'd consumed or something else entirely, he wasn't sure. He'd danced with Juliana some more though and had spent the remainder of the night with Frank and Sirius or talking to his godfather, but by the time he'd left the ball, he had a solid plan in place - a plan he saw into effect the next morning.

The following morning, James returned to Longbottom Manor with a jewellery box in hand, sweating palms and a racing heart. He'd dressed formally for the occasion and was met by Lord Longbottom in the Entrance Hall, the man with a smile on his face and warmth in his eyes.

"You wish to court my daughter," he stated - not a question.

James nodded, back straight, jaw set determinedly.

Harfang Longbottom smiled. "For both our sakes, I hope she says yes. She's brunching in the courtyard with her mother."

James' returning smile was nervous, but nevertheless, he followed his godfather out of the manor and towards the courtyard. Once upon the two witches, Harfang offered his hand to his wife and together they departed, knowing smiles on both their faces.

"Good morning, Miss Juliana," he greeted, fidgeting with his hands.

"It is, isn't it? You're welcome to sit, Lord Potter."

He did so with an appreciative smile and as Gryffindors did, he charged right in. "I really enjoyed last night, Miss Longbottom and I hope you and I may share such opportunities in future." He withdrew the jewellery box and slid it over. She opened it with a smile that quickly turned into an awed sigh. "This is a courtship necklace from the family treasury. I'd be honoured if you accepted it."

"It would be my pleasure, James. Would you put it on for me?"

he did so with shaking fingers, clasped both of her hands in his own and kissed them reverently, bubbling with happiness. He'd not felt like this in a long while and despite himself, he hoped it would last.

**Author's Note:** Not my usual style, though I hope it was enjoyed nevertheless.


End file.
